


Secrets in the Dark

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean is a romantic drunk, Drunk Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and castiel finds it adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: A night out with the brothers and Castiel ends up with a very honest and very drunk Dean Winchester hanging off his arm. Who knew that wrestling a 40 year-old man to bed would turn out to be something the ex-angel hopes he never has to do again no matter how annoyingly endearing the said drunk man is.Not that Dean would ever think of getting drunk after thesecretshe accidently spills.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110929
Comments: 47
Kudos: 145





	1. The Night Before.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** In Universe AU: They go out to a bar or a club where Dean drinks a little bit too much and he spills one of his secrets to Cas(nothing too dark). Just loads of fluff surrounding drunk Dean and an amused Cas who tries to make sure Dean doesn't do something he would regret later.

“Goodnight, Sam!” Cas calls out as the hunter walks towards his room down the hall, carefully opening the door with his free hand.

“Night Cas,” The younger brother says, eyes moving over his older brother’s figure plastered up against the other human, he shakes his head, “Best of luck with that.”

Castiel glances at the drunken figure clinging to his arm, still coherent enough to not lean completely into the other man as he rambles on, not caring that no one was listening to him. “I guess I need it.” The ex-angel says with a tired smile before entering the hunters’ room.

As soon as the door closes, the sound of the lock clicking into place, Dean presses up the other man against the door, hands wrapping around Castiel’s shoulder as he rests his head against the shorter man’s shoulder, breathing in the warm familiar scent.

A few moments pass before Castiel returns the embrace, “We should get you to bed.”

“‘M not sleepy.” the hunter mumbles against the man’s neck.

“Yes, you are.” The ex-angel slowly inches his way towards the bed, Dean walking backward as neither of them let go of the embrace.

Dean leans back when his legs hit the corner of the mattress, gaze raking over Castiel’s face, “Did I tell you that I love you today?”

The ex-angel pushes the hunter to sit down on the bed, kneeling in front of him as he unties his shoes, facing solely on the task at hand as he tries to control the blood rushing to his face, “Yes. About eight times in the last hour itself.”

“Good.” Dean says, a stupid but satisfied grin on his face, “You deserve to hear it so many times more.”

“You are affectionate when you are drunk,” Castiel doesn’t fight the smile tugging his lips.

“I’m not drunk!” the hunter replies, “I’m just-”

“-tipsy.” the other man says fondly, rolling his eyes as he looks up, his heart-melting at the absolutely adorable pout on the hunter’s face. 

“Did I tell you that you are beautiful?” Dean breathes, captivated by the way the light hits the man’s skin, a golden glow cast over his hair making it look like a halo.

Castiel shakes his head, tugging the jacket down the hunter’s arms before replying, “You might have mentioned it a few times in the past.”

“You are beautiful, Cas.” the hunter says, his words soft and eyes filled with honesty.

“Thank you,” the ex-angel blushes before ducking up to place a brief kiss on the hunter’s lips, “But I am nothing compared to you.”

A frown appears on Dean’s face before he holds Cas’ head in his hands, “That’s not true.” The hunter’s thumb strokes the other man’s jaw, “I am this stupid old man with all these scars on my body and a million other problems-” Castiels opens his mouth to disagree when Dean places a finger on his lips, waiting to make sure that the other won’t interrupt him before continuing, “But you Cas, you are so beautiful and amazing and-- I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I don’t even know what you see  _ worth  _ loving in me.”

“I see everything worth loving in you,” Castiel covers Dean’s hand on his face with his own, dropping a kiss against his palm before he stands up, “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Yeah well,” the hunter clutches the front of the man’s jacket in his hands, pulling him in before he nuzzles his face against his stomach, sighing instantly when he feels fingers running through his hair, “Too bad that you are stuck with me for forever now.”

“Won’t have it any other way,” Castiel steps back before pulling the hunters’ t-shirt up, Dean letting him without any struggle.

The sound of rustling fabric fills up the room for the next few minutes as Cas gets them both ready for bed, standing up in front of Dean’s cupboard to hang in his coat when he hears the hunter say something way too softly for him to hear.

“What?” he asks, closing the door before turning around.

The hunter sits on the ends of the bed, eyes trained on his hands clasped on his head, fingers fiddling as he repeats, “I said that I will marry you someday.”

Castiel’s breath stops short, hesitating slightly as he walks towards the bed, “I can’t wait.”

“Nor can I,” Dean replies, looking up with his eyes wide, he asks, “Did you know that I already picked a ring for you?”

“You did?” the ex-angel tries to keep his voice calm, hands sweating as he guides Dean to lie down properly.

“Yeah,” Dean nods, “I think it will look perfect on your finger! It’s like this silver-”

“I’m sure that it is great.” As much as Castiel hates it, he stops the hunter before he can disclose any more details, busying himself with placing a cup of water along with some pills on the table as he chases away all the thoughts.

“I just hope you say ‘yes’ though.” the man thinks out loud, “Sam says that I don’t have anything to worry about but I’m not sure. Like, what if you decide that you don’t want me anymore? Or what if-”

“You don’t need to worry about anything, Dean.” The ex-angel turns his head towards the man, “There is no one else I’d rather want to marry.”

Dean hums in response before muttering, “I’d have to kill them otherwise.”

A laugh bubbles out of Castiel, “Well, it’s good then that I love only you.”

“Man, I’m lucky.” the hunter sighs, Castiel leaning down to tuck the sheets around his figure before he walks around the bed, switching off the lights before getting under the covers.

“Did you want to see the ring?” Dean asks, arms pulling in the man close to him less than a moment after he enters the bed, “It has these blue-”

“I will see it later when you ask me to marry you.” the ex-angel feels his heart thudding in his chest.

“It’s really pretty, though,” the hunter stares up at him, the light from the bedside lamp falling on his freckled skin.

“I’m sure it is,” Castiel looks back at him, his chest almost bursting from all the emotions this man makes him feel.

“But it’s not as pretty as your eyes.” Dean lifts his hand, fingers tentatively sliding over the other man’s face before coming to rest on his cheek, smiling at the way the 5 o’clock stubble felt against his palms, “Did you know that whenever I look into your eyes I feel like I’m drowning in them?”

“I didn’t know that,” The ex-angel wraps his arms around the man’s frame, dragging him in until they are flush against each other.

“You have these blue eyes that just seem to pull me in and drown me and I just don’t ever want to look away.” the hunter whispers, trailing slightly before he says, “Can I tell you a secret?”

Castiel fights back a yawn, “Of course, darling.”

“I think that I should ask Cas to marry me the first thing tomorrow morning.” The sincerity in Dean’s voice catches him off guard, a shaky breath escaping him as he collects his thoughts.

The angel blushes, “I’m sure that Cas would love that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of continuing this as a _The Next Morning_ thing so tell me if I should.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you wanted a _The Next Morning_ continuation, here you go!!!!

Fingers rubbing against his pounding head, Dean flushes the two pills placed on the table with the glass of water, mentally noting to thank Castiel later with a nice dinner when the events of last night come crashing onto him, memories wrapped up in a hazy daze resurfacing inside his brain. He almost chokes on air when he remembers his words from last night.

_ I will marry you someday.  _ The hunter groans, burying his head in his hands, he uselessly tugs the short brown strands of hair.

The angel’s reply resonates in his brain,  _ I can’t wait.  _

“Dean Winchester, you idiot,” he mumbles, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Turning his head towards the sleeping man next to him, a sigh escapes him. “You couldn’t even do this one thing right.”

_ 09:07,  _ the numbers glare from the small bedside table.

“This is it,” The hunter declares, “Time of death-nine in the fucking morning. Cause of death-his stupidity.”

_ It is too early for this _ , he decides, sliding back under the warm duvet as he closes his eyes, drawing the blanket over his face as he wishes to never wake up. He whines, tossing the blanket off his face, the hangover along with the anxiety creeping along his bones making it impossible for him to go back to sleep.

Dean looks at the sleeping man’s face, lips parted slightly as he breathes softly, tufts of dark hair spiking up in every direction. 

The ex-angels blush from last night still fresh in his mind,  _ I’m sure that Cas would love that _

“Dammit,” the hunter curses, knowing that he would have to bring up last night’s discussion sooner rather than later. “ _ The first thing tomorrow morning, _ ” he repeats his words from less than a day ago, hunting for scraps of courage as he throws the covers off him. Getting up from the warm bed, Dean makes his way towards his cupboard, footsteps soft against the cold floor as he noiselessly opens the door, fingers hesitating slightly before he pulls open the drawer, lifting up the false bottom to retrieve the small black box from underneath it.

His head thumps against his skull, the need for coffee overpowering him as he walks back to the bed, “The first thing tomorrow morning,” The hunter clutches the delicate box in his hand, getting under the covers, arranging the light brown blanket over him, he sits facing the sleeping man.

Holding up a hand inches away from Cas’ shoulder, Dean hesitates, a hundred insecurities filling his mind as he almost draws his arm back.  _ There is no one else I’d rather want to marry. A _ smile graces his features, eyes focusing on the other man’s relaxed face.

“C’mon Winchester,” he cheers, breathing heavily before he lets his fingers touch the soft unruly hair, stroking the scalp in steady motions. The hunter whispers, “Cas?”

The ex-angel hums in response, shifting his head towards the hunter’s hand.

“Cas?” Dean tries again, his voice a little louder than before but just as gentle, “Wake up.”

“No,” the man mumbles, his voice muffled by his pillow as he settles further into the bed, a fond smile tugging at the end of the hunter’s lips.

“This is important,” he says, his palms starting to get sweaty as he glances towards the box in his hand, shreds of courage draining out of him. “Please wake-”

“Dean?” the ex-angel raises his head, eyes squinting at the hunter.

“Hey,” the other man breaths, voice unsteady, “You gonna wake up now?”

Castiel turns towards the alarm clock, before grumbling, “Can’t this wait?”

“Sorry, but I made a promise,” Dean shrugs, trying to look as calm as possible, “First thing tomorrow morning.”

The angel’s eyebrows furrow before the realization dawns upon him, eyes widening as he hastily gets up, all traces of sleep gone as he throws the blanket off him, sitting on the bed facing the hunter, his wild gaze catching Deans.

Neither of them speak for a moment, both trying to find their words, a patient look clouding the blue eyes.

“Aren’t you hungover?” Castiel breaks the silence, tone light as he continues, a teasing grin playing on his lips, “You were pretty  _ tipsy  _ last night.”

Dean narrows his eyes, faking a glare at the man as he answers, “I can handle a bit of headache.”

The dark-haired man just smiles softly before his face falls into a more serious note, “Dean,,” he whispers softly, his hand moving forward to wrap around Dean’s free one, long fingers stroking over the hunter’s knuckles, “You were drunk last night. You had no idea what you were saying.” he pauses, words gentle, “So you don’t  _ need  _ to do this if you are not ready to. Just say the word and we can move past this. I won’t ever bring it up and it will be like this never-”

“You need to stop being so damn selfless,” Dean cuts him off, gaze falling towards their hands. With a reassuring squeeze, he looks up, “I am more embarrassed than scared.” he chuckles before shaking his head, “Okay no. That’s not true. I’m  _ terrified _ .”

“Why are you scared?” the man probes, letting the hunter take his time.

“What if you say no?” he traces the faint swirling pattern on the black velvet, “What if I mess up like I always do? What if you regret this-”

Castiel picks up his hand, Dean stopping his rambling, focusing on the man as he presses his lips against the hunter’s knuckles before dropping it back on his lap, “Haven’t we already established that none of that is not going to happen?”

“Yeah but-” he hesitates, taking in a deep breath he locks his eyes with blue ones. “Okay,” he mumbles, his mind rushing through the various speeches he wrote on the back of a pamphlet before he decided to just go through with it. 

“Cas,” Dean starts, “That night when I met you for the first time more than thirteen years ago, back when I didn’t even believe that angels-” the hunter trails, words escaping him as he sighs. “This was  _ definitely  _ not how I wanted to do this.”

“What did you have in mind?” the ex-angel asks, not a hint of disappointment in his words.

“I was thinking about something fancy,” he feels his voice break, “Probably a restaurant or something romantic but-”

“-that didn’t feel right.” Castiel completes his sentence.

The hunter nods, “Yeah. I even have this whole chick-flick speech planned but now--” his eyes prickling as he lowers them down, the weight of failure hanging in the air, “I’m sorry I messed up. This was so important and couldn’t even do this right.”

“Dean,” the man cups his cheek, lifting his head as he wipes the single tear rolling down his face, “You didn’t mess up anything,” he leans in to place a gentle kiss on the hunter’s cheek.

“ _ How can you say that? _ ” Dean doesn't try to hide the regret in his voice, “I was going to ask you to marry me and I did everything wrong. First, I slipped up last night and spilled out everything. Then this morning when I finally decided to do it, I couldn’t even get the words out.” he drops the box on the bed before he rubs his face with his hand, “Why do you even-”

“Ask me now.” Castiel cuts him off.

The hunter pauses, eyes searching the ex-angel’s face before he gulps, his calloused hands gripping the other man’s as he starts, the world stopping as his words finally touch the air.

“I know  _ I mess up  _ a lot and I know that  _ I don’t deserve you _ . But Cas,” Dean licks his lips, “I love you.  _ I love you so much that it hurts _ . Each second I spend without you, I find it difficult to breathe because I can’t seem to know how to  _ function  _ without you. Every time you were away, every time you di-” he can’t seem to get the word out of his mouth, “Every time you were  _ gone _ , it was as if  _ I lost myself _ . I didn’t  _ want  _ to keep living in a world without you ‘cause you are the only person who  _ makes  _ me feel like this stupid life is actually  _ worth  _ living.” 

“Dean-” the man whispers, tears clinging to his lashes as he blinks them away.

“And I don’t  _ ever  _ want to feel like that ever again. I don’t want to ever  _ lose _ you again.” The hunter stares into the other man’s eyes, the sense of home enveloping him, “So promise me that  _ no matter what happens _ , no matter how much we  _ fight _ , no matter how much of an  _ idiot I  _ am or how much I fuck up,  _ you won’t ever leave me _ . I know that I am  _ insufferable  _ and I get on your nerves  _ almost every time I open my mouth _ , but I need you to promise me that you will still  _ come back home to me  _ at the end of the day.  _ I need you to promise me that you won’t give up on me _ .  _ Please _ .”

“I  _ promise _ .” Castiel hardly notices the wetness on his cheek, a smile on his lips, “I promise to be there for you  _ even  _ when you push me away. I promise to come back to you every night, _ no matter what _ happens. And I promise to  _ love  _ you  _ until the day the stars cease to exist _ and even after that.”

“Cas,” Dean bites his lips, his words coming out as a statement more than a question, “ _ Marry me. _ ”

The man huffs out a burst of laughter, nodding his head frantically, “Yes, Dean. I will marry you.”

The hunter doesn’t hesitate for a second, pulling the ex-angel close, both of them sharing a breath for a moment before closing the gap between them, letting themselves drown in the soft touches of each other as their lips meet in a sensational dance, tears mixing together as their emotions overwhelm them. 

Stars die and galaxies explode before Castiel finally pushes back the righteous man, inhaling a lung full of air before diving right back in, the need to kiss his human overpowering all thoughts. The feeling of finally coming home settling over them as they clutch onto each other. 

Not ready to let go now.  _ Not ready to let go, ever _ .

**_~BONUS~_ **

“Son of a bitch!” Dean curses, shifting away from the embrace of the man pressed up against him as he says, “I’m married.”

“No, Dean,” Castiel pulled him back in, words whispered against the hunter's tan skin, “You are engaged.”

“That's what I said,” the righteous man settles back, fingers tugging the dark strands on the other man's head before he continues to stroke them, light reflecting against the silver ring resting on his finger, the other man wearing a similar one on his left hand, the only difference between the two, the stone embedded in it. 

_ Emerald and Sapphire _

With disbelief evident in his voice as he states, “We are getting married.”

“We are,” Castiel kisses the dip between the man's collar bones before he freezes, trying to relax as he looks up with uncertainty, “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Hell no,” the hunter exclaims, leaning down slightly to kiss his  _ fiancé  _ on the lips for reassurance, “I mean that I never actually thought that I would ever have someone who loves me let alone want to get married to me.”

The ex-angel nods in understanding before he captures the other man's lips in another short kiss, “You have the rest of your life to get used to this.”

“I like the way that sounds,” Dean grins, “You and me together for the rest of my life.”

“It does sound lovely,” Castiel mouths along the hunter's jaw, “I love you, Mr. Winchester.”

“I love you too,” sighing at the feel of warm skin flush against his, “Mr. Winchester to be.”

The blinding smile on the ex-angels face mirroring his as he pulls up the covers closer to his body, ready to have some well-needed sleep.

“Cas,” The hunter says suddenly, “Will you do one more thing for me?”

Castiel fights back a yawn, “Of course, darling.”

“Next time when I go around drunk and babbling nonsense,” Dean tries to look serious, “Make sure to knock me out.”

“Nope,” His fiance laughs, a fond smile on his face. Placing a kiss on the hunter’s nose, he says, “I think I might just love you drunkenly spilling all your  _ secrets in the dark _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I both laughed and cried while writing this and just.... I have _never_ cried while writing something but the whole _'promise me Cas'_ sequence just had me so emotional!!!!!  
> I want to thank each and ever single one who commented me to write this and I hope that you all love it just as much as I did.  
> See ya soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So... my first prompt.  
> What did you think about it???  
> Prompts are open!


End file.
